By Your Side
by Luv-Tita
Summary: Ele estava lá... Mas ela não sabia.


[music: watch?v=M6o5K-BAuio]

_**By Your Side**_

Todos os dias ele a via, a observava, sem no mesmo lugar, sempre no mesmo ângulo. Ele estava lá, ele podia vê-la, mas ela não podia vê-lo. Separados por algo que não sabia o que era. Queria apenas que ela soubesse de sua existência, que ela soubesse que ele estava lá.

_**No one knows how you feel/Ninguém sabe como você se sente**_

_**Noone there youd like to see/ Ninguém lá que gostaria de ver**_

_**The day was dark and full of pain/ O dia era escuro e cheio de dor**_

_**You write help with your own blood/ Você escreve 'Ajuda' com o seu próprio sangue**_

_**Cos hope is all youve got/ Porque esperança é tudo que você tem**_

_**You open up your eyes but nothing's changed/ Você abriu os olhos mas nada mudou**_

Mas ela não o via.

Estava em um cômodo branco sem nada, apenas vendo o quarto em sua frente. Era bagunçado, com pôsteres, comida espalhada, livros jogados, roupas rasgadas, garrafas vazias, um guarda-roupa e uma cama mal arrumada.

_**I don't want to cause you trouble/ Eu não quero causar problemas**_

_**Don't want to stay too long/ Não quero ficar muito tempo**_

_**I just came here to say to you/ Eu só vim para te dizer**_

Ele a viu chegar e jogar a mochila em um canto qualquer, sentar-se na cama e chorar. Era a sua rotina. Passava a noite chorando e ele não podia fazer nada.

_**Turn around/ Vire-se**_

_**I am here/ Estou aqui**_

_**If you want it's me you`ll see/ Se quiser é a mim que vai ver**_

_**Doesn't coun/t Não importa**_

_**Far or near/ Longe ou perto**_

_**I can hold you when you reach for me/ eu posso te apoiar quando me procurar**_

O que se passava na vida dela?

Por que tanto ódio á vida?

Por que tanta solidão?

Por que tanta dor?

Por que tanto sofrimento?

_**You life is meaningless/ A sua vida não tem sentido**_

_**Your diary, full of trash/ O seu diário esta cheio de lixo**_

_**It's so hard to get along with empty hands/ É tão difícil se dar bem com mãos vazias**_

_**You're looking for the rainbow/ Você procura pelo arco-íris**_

_**But it died not long ago/ Mas ele morreu a pouco tempo**_

_**It tried to shine just for you until the end/ Ele tentou brilhar pra você até o fim**_

Ele gritava, esperneava e socava a parede invisível que os separava. Mas ela não respondia. Agia como se ele não estivesse lá.

Ele existia, ele estava lá.

Sem perceber a presença dele tirou de dentro de uma pequena caixinha que estava ao seu lado uma faca. Sentou-se de frente ao enorme espelho que estava em seu quarto e o fitou ainda com a faca na mão seu rosto refletido naquele pedaço de vidro.

_**I don't want to cause you trouble/ Eu não quero te causar problemas**_

_**Don't want to stay too long/ Não quero ficar muito tempo**_

_**I just came here to say to you/ Eu só vim para te dizer**_

_**I am by your Sid/e Eu estou ao teu lado**_

_**Just for a little while/ Mesmo que por um tempo**_

Ele observava desesperado o que ela estava preste a fazer. Até perceber que ela olhava em sua direção. Talvez estivesse o vendo, não é?

Aos poucos ela encostou sua mão sobre o espelho sem saber que ele fazia o mesmo do outro lado.

Então a primeira lágrima escapou dos olhos dela.

Não sabia o por que, mais sentia uma tristeza ainda maior.

_**Turn around/ Vire-se**_

_**I am here/ Estou aqui**_

_**If you want it's me you`ll see/ Se quiser é a mim que vai ver**_

_**Doesn't count/ Não importa**_

_**Far or near/ Longe ou perto**_

_**I can hold you when you reach for me/ eu posso te apoiar quando me procurar**_

Aproximou a faca do pulso, sentiu a lâmina afiada rasgar sua pele alva e observou um liquido de cor vermelho escuro escorrer lentamente pelo seu braço e atingir o chão.

Ele desesperado não podia deixá-la fazer algo assim. Eram os únicos ali. Era o único ali. Precisava salvá-la.

Socou varias vezes a parede invisível enquanto a via derramar lágrimas.

_**If the world makes you confused/ Se o mundo te deixa confusa**_

_**And your senses, you seem to lose/ E os seus sentidos você parece perder**_

_**If the storm doesn't wanna to diffuse/ Se a tempestade se recusa a ir embora**_

_**And you just don't know what to do/ E você não sabe o que fazer**_

Juntou toda a força dentro de si e socou mais uma vez. O vidro se quebrou em vários pedaços. Os cacos caíram no chão se misturando ao sangue, sangue e lágrimas de ambos.

_**Look around/ Olha em volta,**_

_**I am here/ Eu estou aqui**_

_**Doesn't count, far or near/ Não importa longe ou perto**_

_**I am by your side/ Eu estou ao teu lado**_

_**Just for a little while/ Mesmo que por um tempo**_

Ele se jogou sobre os cacos ficando de frente a ela. Segurou o queixo fino, sentindo pela primeira vez a pele macia, respirou fundo e sentiu seu perfume. Era mais delicioso do que sequer permitiu-se sonhar.

_**Turn around/ Vire-se**_

_**Turn around, I am here / Vire-se , Estou aqui**_

_**Turn around/ Vire-se**_

_**Doesn't count, far or near / Não importa, longe ou perto**_

_**Turn around / Vire-se**_

_**If you want it's me you'll see/ Se quiser é a mim que vai ver**_

_**Turn around/ Vire-se**_

_**I can hold you when you reach for me/ eu posso te apoiar quando me procurar**_

Aproximou os lábios dos lábios dela e sentiu eles se tocarem pela primeira vez.

Energia pura percorreu seu corpo. Calor preencheu seu peito. Ele sentia por ela e com ela.

_**Turn around / Vire-se**_

_**I am here/ Eu estou aqui**_

_**Doesn't count, far or near/ Não importa, longe ou perto**_

_**I am by your side/ Eu estou do seu lado**_

_**Just for a little while/ Mesmo que por um tempo**_

_**We'll make it if we try / Nós vamos conseguir se tentarmos**_

A partir de agora ela sabia da existência dele. Ela sabia que ele estava ali, do lado dela...

Ela disse: Sakura.

Ele disse: Sasuke.

Nada mais precisou ser dito.


End file.
